Yuanfen
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Algunos momentos de su amor predestinado. [Conjunto de historias sin relación]


**.**

**Disclaimer:** The Flash no me pertenece.

**Nota: **ColdFlash. WI.

**Promt: **Cafuné

* * *

**Yuanfen**

**…**

**I**

**…**

—Así que, ¿Ciudad Star?

Barry sonríe, riéndose por lo bajo ante la ceja arqueada de Len. Se ve adorable con el cabello desordenado contra la almohada, las mejillas coloridas y enfundado en su ropa de cama. Secretamente, Len es deslumbrado por la maravillosa vista.

—Hay un caso que llamó mi atención —ofrece Barry tímidamente.

—¿Es sobre otra cosa extraña? —Len hunde sus dedos en los suaves mechones castaños—. Es decir, otro caso imposible.

—Eso depende de tu perspectiva de lo imposible, Len —dice Barry con los ojos entrecerrados—. Volveré para ver el acelerador de partículas.

Len niega, resoplando con diversión. Su brazo se envuelve alrededor de la cintura de Barry, quien se acurruca adormilado en el abrazo y le besa la clavícula, luego de que Len deje un beso mariposa sobre su frente.

Len silenciosamente disfruta del cálido momento.

Esa es la última vez que ve a Barry.

**…**

La noche en que el acelerador de partículas es encendido Len no habla con Barry, mucho menos lo ve. De todas formas, Len sabe que Barry ha logrado volver a tiempo a Central para ir al evento científico del siglo, y el mensaje que recibe ciento quince minutos antes de que todo se vuelva un desastre se lo confirma.

Ilusamente, Leonard piensa en el _después_. El ladrón considera encontrarse con Barry más tarde, una vez que aclare un par de cosas con Scudder y Dillon, y preguntarle cómo ha sido presenciar tan magnífico evento como Barry viene diciendo desde hace meses que es la cosa del acelerador; tal vez también le pregunte sobre ese _sorprendente _caso en Ciudad Star.

Entonces, cuando el acelerador explota, el primer pensamiento de Leonard no es _huir_.

Todo lo que Leonard Snart piensa es _Barry, no, no, Barry_.

Así, Len descubre que el universo tiene formas curiosas de actuar, por no decir absurdas. Barry Allen siempre ha creído en lo imposible, _siempre_. El mismo Barry al que le ha caído un rayo en medio de su laboratorio _– un rayo, por todo lo sagrado; un rayo_ – y ha sobrevivido, sufriendo paro tras paro mientras sigue en coma.

_En coma, maldita sea. _

Es una mierda, pero Leonard solo visita a Barry un par de veces en el hospital y en los poco seguros Laboratorios Star antes de abandonar Ciudad Central con Lisa pisándole los talones, silenciosamente preocupada. Termina siendo así por meses, durante semanas increíblemente largas.

**…**

Han pasado diez meses.

Cuando Leonard vuelve a poner un pie en su casa de seguridad favorita – esa en donde él y Barry pasaron _tanto_ –, arruga el rostro en una mueca disgustada ante el polvo y el olor a sitio cerrado que inunda el lugar por todas partes. También, el hombre se pone completamente tenso _porque hay alguien allí. _Snart recorre toda la casa con pasos silenciosos y dedos alrededor del gatillo de su arma, en busca del intruso; completamente listo para recordarle al maldito idiota que _nadie _debe irrumpir en sus casas de seguridad.

Así que, bueno, Leonard boquea como estúpido cuando descubre que intruso no es otro más que Barry.

Su novio, Bartholomew Henry Allen. Su aparentemente nada comatoso novio.

Se siente como un sueño. Len se adentra cautelosamente dentro de su habitación, acercándose con pasos lentos hacia la cama empotrada contra una de las paredes y su mirada revolotea sobre la figura dormida de Barry. Y, maldita sea, Leonard no logra creer esto. Su arma queda olvidada sobre la mesa de noche mientras el hombre se sienta en el borde del colchón y sus dedos viajan hacia los mechones castaños, en suaves caricias inconscientes como en esas visitas flash de hace casi un año, de una hora; de cinco minutos.

Len bebe todo lo que puede de la imagen de Barry durmiendo – no en _coma_, no en _peligro_, solo _durmiendo_ – como si en su siguiente parpadeo, Barry fuese a desaparecer. Entonces a Leonard le falta el aire por un momento cuando Barry abre los ojos, su bonita mirada verdosa nublada por el sueño y la confusión.

Y, jodida mierda,_ Barry está despierto._

—¿L'nny? —murmura Barry somnoliento.

Mucho antes de que el CSI sea capaz de terminar de apoyarse sobre sus codos en la cama, Leonard está sobre Barry, abrazándolo con fuerza y apretando su rostro contra su cuello. Leonard Snart no llora, pero Barry de todas formas le corresponde el abrazo y se recuesta una vez más contra la cama, acariciando con toques suaves y circulares la ancha espalda de su novio.

—Yo también te extrañé, Len. —La sonrisa de Barry fácilmente se filtra en su voz.

* * *

**.**

_Últimamente consumo ColdFlash en inglés así que mi narrativa rara es por eso, además ya de por sí ya sabemos que mi narrativa es rara. En fin, aunque debería terminar con Ramé (que lo haré, solo quedaron a deber dos promts en su momento y quedará como cosa de diez días y no quince; actualizaré pronto), comenzaré con esta colección en honor a San Valentín a pesar de ser más promts aleatorios que cosas conectadas al catorce de febrero. Y no, no prometo completarlo porque ya sabemos como soy._

_¡Cualquier cosa! Y si es de buenas formas, todo es bien recibido. ¡Hasta luego!_


End file.
